


The Captain’s Daughter

by Flossy2003



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cap goes ape, Captivity, Cass needs a hug and therapy, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003
Summary: So, I’ve changed this story up a bit, since I published the preview chapter, but the main idea is still the same.Cassandra gets kidnapped by a group of people who are after the Captain, landing her in serious danger.
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend Jess and everyone over on Discord, for helping me with this! 
> 
> Enjoy! ☺️

“You’ve failed me, again.” 

A chestnut-haired, black eyed, young man, stood before his boss, his hands pinned to his sides. 

“Instead of a Princess, like I specifically asked for, you brought me a Lady-in-waiting. What am I supposed to do with her? She’s useless!” 

The man smirked, confidently. 

“What are you smirking at, Charles?” His boss’ wife snarled, leaning on her husband’s chair. 

“I beg to differ with your claims, sir. She is the daughter of the Royal Captain.” 

His boss and his wife raised their eyebrows. 

“Really?”

Charles clasped his hands together and nodded, with a sneer. 

The boss leaned forward in his seat. 

“Take me to her.” 

Cassandra took a deep breath through her nose, glaring at the woman in front of her. 

“Scowl all you want, sweetie, I’m not letting you go.” 

Cassandra struggled, against the ropes binding her to a pillar. She was not going to let this woman, whoever she was, get the best of her. She would escape. 

“You’re not getting out of that,” the woman smirked, “those ropes are strong.” 

Before Cassandra could retort, the door opened and two men, followed by a woman, bustled into the room. 

“Sir, Lady Trot, this is the Captain’s daughter!” Charles sneered, pointing at Cassandra. 

“What?” The boss scoffed, “it’s just a scrawny little brat! I’m disappointed.” 

Cassandra snarled and lunged forward, the ropes restricting her movement.

“Don’t be. She probably has loads of information about her precious daddy, that just might help us out,” the woman said, walking over to her prisoner. 

She untied the cloth, cleaving Cassandra’s lips, watching as she gasped for air. 

The boss marched up to Cassandra and frowned down at her. 

“What’s your name?” 

“It’s none of your business. Let me go!” 

Cassandra yelped, as the boss’ hand flew across her cheek. 

“What is your name?!” He bellowed. 

“I said, it’s none of your business!” 

The boss raised his hand to strike her again, but his wife grabbed it and held it back. 

“I don’t think this method is going to work on her, I think we need something a little more...harsh.” 

“Leave her to me,” the woman chuckled, “I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.” 

“You will talk, eventually,” the woman mused, once they were alone together, again, “I’ll make sure of it.” 

She pulled a long, sharp knife from her belt and went over to Cassandra, and pressed the knife against her leg. 

“Talk!”

“NO!” 

The knife scraped along Cassandra’s skin, pulling a pained cry from her lips. 

“Aw, did that hurt?” The woman cooed, “don’t worry, sweetie, there’s a lot more where that came from.” 

“You won’t get me to talk! I won’t spill anything about myself or my dad, no matter what you do to me, it’s none of your business!” 

The woman stood up, wiping the blood off the knife. 

“I think you’ll find that it is our business. We’ve been after your father for months, and if we have to break his precious little girl, to get to him, we will.” 

“You’ll never break me!” Cassandra screamed, “I will get out of this and when I do…”

Cassandra was cut off by the gag being forced back into her mouth.

“Maybe a night on the rack will change your attitude.” 

Cassandra gave her a skeptical look, starting to feel nervous. 

“The rack is a medieval contraption, that stretches your body out until your bones break.” 

Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat. She’d read about those before, some people had even died on them. 

“Of course, if you just tell me your name, I won’t put your through that, so, the choice is yours.” 

The brunette stared at her feet. She couldn’t tell them anything, she would be betraying her dad and the kingdom, and she couldn’t live with that. 

The woman sighed. 

“Fine, you obviously want to do this the hard way.” 

She picked up a bottle of green liquid and poured it onto a cloth. 

“Can’t have you running away, on the way to rack room, now can I?” 

She pressed the cloth over Cassandra’s mouth and nose, watching as she squirmed and screamed. 

“Calm down, there’s no point in fighting.” 

Dark spots appeared in Cassandra’s vision, as her head spun. Then, soon afterwards, everything faded to black.


	2. The Rack

Cassandra woke up to a headache, pounding against her skull. She tried to sit up, and rub her head, only to find that she couldn’t move. 

She was stretched out, ropes around her arms and legs. She wasn’t gagged anymore, but the cloth was dangling around her neck. 

“I thought you’d never wake up, you were out for a while,” the woman said, circling the rack.

Cassandra just glared. 

“Now, will you be a good girl and talk, or will I have to force you?” 

Cassandra smirked, using it to hide her fear. 

“Good luck, because no matter how hard you try, with your stupid little gadgets, you will never break me!” She spat. 

“Oh really?” The woman asked, draping her fingers around a small lever. 

The moment she pulled the lever, Cassandra grit her teeth as her legs and arms were roughly yanked. 

She struggled, as her muscles groaned. She wouldn’t break, she refused to break! 

“Ready to talk?” The woman asked, stopping the device, after just a few seconds. 

Cassandra shook her head. 

“Fine.” 

The process started again, becoming much more painful, with every pull to her limbs. She screamed this time, throwing her head back. 

“Stupid girl, if you would just tell us your name, you wouldn’t have to go through all this.” 

“I will never tell you anything about me, or my dad. Never!” 

The woman shrugged. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Cassandra shrieked, as her leg made a horrible popping sound. 

“Hurts, doesn’t it? Makes you want to answer the question, doesn’t it?” 

Cassandra shook her head, grimacing in pain. 

“N-No, I-I would never betray my dad!” Cassandra yelled, through her pain.   
The woman sighed. 

“One last chance!” She growled.

Cassandra just rolled her eyes, once again, disguising her inner fear. Who the heck were these people? How did they know her dad? What were they planning on using the information for? 

Cassandra screamed again, as something in her arm clicked. 

“How about now, sweetcheeks?!” 

“N-never! I won’t talk!” The brunette snapped, ignoring the intense pain she was feeling. 

“Fine. Let’s try something else…” 

She picked up a small bottle, filled with a blue liquid from the shelf, on the other side of the room and unscrewed the lid. 

“Open.” She hissed. 

Cassandra did the opposite, squeezing her mouth shut and turning her head away. 

The woman sighed and leaned over her prisoner. 

“You obviously want to do this the hard way.” 

Before Cassandra knew what was happening, two fingers pinched her nose shut. 

The handmaiden frantically struggled, and tried to pull her nose from the woman’s grip, to no avail.

“You’re looking a little bit blue, I think it’s time for you to open up, now.” 

Cassandra closed her eyes and willed herself to keep her mouth shut, however, her desperation to breathe grew stronger and stronger. 

She whimpered, as her nose was squeezed even harder. 

Her body couldn’t take it anymore. It betrayed her. 

The bottle was shoved into her mouth and she was forced to swallow, every mouthful. 

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” The woman asked, noticing the grimace on Cassandra’s face, “does it taste horrible?” 

The bottle was taken out of her mouth at long last and Cassandra was left, lying there, gagging and choking. 

“W-w-what did you g-give me?!” She spluttered. 

The woman ignored the question and just smiled down at her captive. 

It was at that moment that Cassandra felt a shooting pain down her body. 

“Someone help me!” 

The Captian’s cries rung throughout the castle, as he dashed through the corridors, a crumpled piece of paper, clenched in his fist. 

“Captain?!” Stan asked, stepping in front of him, and putting his hands on his shoulders, “what’s wrong?” 

The Captain could barely get his words out. He was trembling in anger and….fear? 

“C-C-Cass-andra…” he choked.

“W-what about Cassandra?” Stan asked, his brow, crinkling in worry. 

“T-t-they-t-took h-her!” The Captain gasped out, “t-they t-took my C-Cassandra!”

Stan gently lead the Captain to his office and helped him into a chair. 

“Who took her?” He asked. 

The Captain didn’t reply, just shoved the paper into his hand. 

Stan unraveled it. 

Captain, 

We have your daughter. She’ll remain unharmed, unless she fails to answer the questions we have for her.   
If you ever want to see her again, then you’ll have to swap places with her, no refusal. If you refuse, she will be killed. 

The Global Society For Wanted Criminals 

Stan’s eyes went wide. 

“T-the global society for wanted criminals?! The group we’ve been after…” 

“For months,” Cap finished, having calmed down a little bit, “they hated me in particular, and now they’ve decided to target Cassandra. Who knows what they’re doing to her?! She’s probably terrified!” 

“We need to figure out where they’re keeping her,” Stan said, “I’ll check the maps for suspicious buildings.” 

Before Cap could stop him, Stan had already ran out of the room. 

He knew this was going to be hopeless. 

Cassandra had screamed all night, and into the morning. 

Her throat was bone-dry and it hurt to even attempt to speak. 

“You’ll need to talk sooner or later, honey pie,” the woman said, seating herself on Cassandra’s stomach, pulling a pained whine from her, “things are only going to get worse for you.” 

Cassandra just rolled her eyes and tried to rest her aching body. 

“Perhaps, you’d like to go for a little swing?” 

Cassandra’s eyes widened in terror, as the woman untied her, and dragged her weak, exhausted body over to two twin chains, dangling from the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cass 😔 Hopefully things will get better for her, soon!


End file.
